Five Times
by ClaireytheFairy
Summary: The five times Captain Jack Harkness woke up from death in the arms of someone he didn’t love. And the one time he did.


**The five times Captain Jack Harkness woke up from death in the arms of someone he didn't love.**

**And the one time he did.**

The gunshot had come faster than Jack expected, not giving him enough time to try to avoid it. His only thought as the bullet tore through his chest was, 'Again?' The intense pain become numbness and then simply darkness. Less than two minutes later he woke up in the arms of a concerned Gwen. The relief on her face was obvious as she leaned down to brush her lips against his. Pulling back she blushed. Jack smirked reluctantly and wiped his lips gently. Walking away he only wished she were someone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, not again," were last words that Jack groaned as he fell to the ground, noticing the poison too late. He twisted and threw up next to where he lay. He heard running footsteps in the distance. But they were too late. The darkness came. When he jerked awake into life, his first thoughts were of the lips firmly pressed against his own. Jack pulled away, and grinned at Ianto, "Poisoned Ianto, I wouldn't kiss me if I was you." Ianto nodded and Jack walked away once again wishing for someone else's lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His old friend wielded the sword that pierced his heart. Falling backwards, he was vaguely aware of the grief that crossed Captain John Hart's face. Jack barely had time to register the blaring pain in his chest before the darkness came. Again. He woke in the arms of the man who killed him. The shock of Jack's revival flashed briefly across John's face, but relief quickly replaced it. John kissed Jack firmly; Jack however, pulled away in annoyance. Pushing his former lover of him he walked away. Jack would have given anything for that face to belong to another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen's arms were tightly wrapped around Jack's cold body when Jack woke after being shot by Owen himself. Again. "Owen, get off me." Owen quickly complied and jumped off. Jack nodded and turned away. However, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him fiercely against a cold pair of lips. Jack smirked at Owen's willingness; however, when Jack turned again he grimaced touching the lips that longed to kiss another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack hated getting sick, and the cold that had plagued him was too much for him to bear. Martha had attempted to help him with cold pills and tea, but Jack had a much better solution. Jack did regret that Martha had walked into his office at the precise time he had shot the gun he held against his head. Her scream went with him even through the darkness. When he woke she was wrapping a bandage around his head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Sorry 'bout that Martha," he groaned as he stood. She kissed him warmly. He pulled away, smiled and left the room. Sure, Martha was beautiful, but not as beautiful as him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack. Wake up Jack." The voice plagued him through the darkness, pulling him back to life. "Please Jack, wake up. Please." Jack moaned as his eyes flashed open and he gasped desperately searching for air. He didn't remember how he had died this time. He didn't care. All he cared about was the reassured face that looked down at him. "Doctor," he croaked in pleasant surprise. The tenth doctor reached down and kissed him passionately, expressing so much more in that kiss than he could have with words. And Jack kissed him back.

Please R&R :)


End file.
